Sacred Angels
by Alice Le Rose
Summary: There are two angels, Dark and Krad, but the third angel is still locked away. The most evil angel ever created is back to destroy what had been taken from it. New chapter uploaded.
1. Graveyard of the damned

Sacred Angels

Chapter 1 Graveyard of the Damned

Rain is falling again. The darkened graveyard still seemed untouched by the cold wet droplets. This place had not been touched in many years. The dark forest grew up around this graveyard. The headstones were cracked and hidden by ivy.

The only reason this place remained untouched was because it was cursed ground. It was an unholy place.

But something dark has awoken from its slumber, as the unholy place is touched by another.

"Mr. Konorama! I don't think this is safe!" A nervous young man followed the doctor as he made his way through the woods.

Konorama had been studying magic and such things since he was a child. Recently, he had been reading about angels. One book had said something about three angels created, one dark, one light and one hell.

"Legend has it that while two angels are gone, one still remains in a graveyard in these woods." Konorama was determined to find this angel. He was crazed about it.

Shadows crossed and covered the headstones, shading them them from the two men's voice.

They stepped on to the graveyard turf and immediately, Chesca felt terror run down his spine in the run down his spine in the form of a shiver.

This place was sacred. It was a place meant to be untouched. Yet here they were, stepping into a land more sinister than hell itself.

"Mr. Konorama, we should leave." Chesca hissed.

"No! An angel resides here, but which one!" He had a glint in his eyes that could rival that of mass murderer on a killing spree. "Which one!"

He walked through the graveyard before stopping at a crypt. A cracked ivy covered cross rose above it. On the door frame were many symbols, one of which was the ankah or Egyptian sign for forever.

"This must be it." Mr. Konorama smiled like a kid in a candy store. His eyes wandered over the crypt again.

Chesca started to panic. He heard claws scrape across a headstone, yet he didn't dare turn around. He felt claws run against his neck, teasing him.

With that, the creature thrust it's claws through his neck and ripped out his vocal cords.

Mr. Konorama turned around just in time to see Chesca fall to the ground dead. The creature still held Chesca's vocal cords in its hand.

"Oh angel of darkness!" He bowed to the creature. "I am your humble slave."

"Heh." The angel stood before him. "Wrong angel." It forced Chesca's vocal cords down Konorama's throat.

The Demon angel of the cursed graveyard was again set free.

Miles away, a young red headed boy awoke with a start.

"Dark!" He climbed down from his top bunk and went to the mirror. An older purple haired young man looked back at him.

"Dark I..." He started but was cut off by his alter ego.

"I know." Dark seemed to be worried about something.

"What was it Dark?" Daisuke stared at him with a clueless look.

Dark sighed. "Daisuke, I don't...go to bed." He sighed without finishing.

"But Dark?" Daisuke whined. With that, he went back to bed. Dark watched through the mirror.

"Shinu..." He whispered. "Why now?"

Author's Note: Ok, first chapter up. I do not own D N Angel or its characters. Please read and review. Shinu means death in Japanese...yeah...


	2. Fear created by past memories

Sacred Angels

Chapter 2 Fear created by past memories

Although it was amusing that he was going to talk to this particular person; it was also a bit scary. He moved slowly though the abandonded church. Silently stepping, avoiding making any creaks on the floor.

"Well, well, well Dark Mousy." A maleificent voice came from behind him.

'"Krad!" Dark whirled around to see the blonde angel.

"What did you want? This better be good." He approached Dark, an evil grin spreading on his face.

"Guess who just came out of the crypt?" Dark leaned against the wall.

"Your mom." Krad sat down on the bench nearest to Dark.

"No...someone more demented." Dark said slowly.

"Your Dad..." Krad stared at him.

"No, someone even more demented." Dark was getting annoyed.

"...You?" Krad raised an eyebrow. Dark's eyes widened to the size of plates and he looked scary as ,impulsively, he started to smack Krad with an old lady's purse the size of Mt. Everest that seemed to appear out of no where.

"Someone sociopathic." Dark growled ferociously at Krad.

"Shinu..." Krad's eyes widened. "You're fucking kidding me!"

"No...I felt Shinu's presence."

"Please tell me you're fucking joking!" Krad was shaking Dark.

"Krad! Would I joke about something like this!" Dark pulled away.

"Shinu is back...whether we like it or not." Dark continued.

"We're all gonna die." Krad stared at his purple haired counter part.

"Yeah...die...we are." Dark sat down. Krad sat next to him.

"How long before you think he's going to show himself?" Krad sighed.

"Well...New Years is in a few days and you know Shinu." Dark sighed as well.

"Yeah...he loves parties." Krad replied. Dark stood up and stretched,

"Well...just thought I'd let you know so you could be prepared." Dark started to walk towards the exit.

"Dark...don't leave...again." Krad reached out to stop Dark.

"What about Shinu?" Dark hesitated.

"Shinu scared the hell out of me. Dark, would it be so much to ask you to stay...and protect me...from Shinu." Krad's head hung down.

"What good would it do? It is Shinu...and Shinu is the apocalypse with a twisted sense of humor."

These were the last words spoken as the two angels parted ways.

Dark sat in silence at the top of the large clock tower. So much swarmed through his mind. Old memories surfaced again; memories that he had long ago put down.

"Dark..." Daisuke's voice surfaced in his mind. "Dark, who is Shinu?"

Dark could hear Daisuke gasp as vivid images of Dark's evil memories flashed through his mind's eyes. Daisuke could see everything.

He saw blood stained visions of many bodies laying dead, places where destruction was in great quantaties. He saw, standing in a circle of corpses, a young man laughing. It was a disturbing laugh that sent chills down Dark's spine.

"I'm sorry Daisuke, you don't deserve to see those things...you shouldn't have to." Dark's voice was shaky, almost as if he was afraid.

"Dark, one person...couldn't cause so much destruction." Daisuke wanted to cry. "They just couldn't!"

"Shinu...isn't just anybody Daisuke...Shinu is...Death."

Author's note: I love cliff hangers. I leave every chapter with a cliff hanger. If you don't like it then don't read the story! No one is making you...you're making yourself.


	3. Popsickle sticks and Field trips

Sacred Angels

Chapter 3

Popsickle sticks and Field trips

I can feel the blood seeping through my shirt. It's my own blood. I can hear the screaming of countless innocent people. The pain is surging through my body like liquid fire. I wish I could understand what brought this upon the world, but it doesn't matter. This was inevitable.

It lands before me, large black bat-like wings spread wide. Its foot collides with my throat. Its large, heavy black boot pinned my neck down. I wanted to scream but I found I am unable to. It's crushing me. It wants me to die. It wants me to suffer and not just me but everyone. I claw at its boot desperately trying to get it off so that I can fill my lungs with badly needed air. It lets up and I am able to scream the name of the one person I thought could help me.

"Dark!"

"Krad!" Satoshi screamed sternly, starring into the mirror at the blonde angel.

"Yes?" Krad said lustfully in a menacing way. He was pulled from his memories and not at all liking it. "Satoshi...you seem worried and upset."

"Well, of course I am. You have been trying to find this Shinu for weeks now. Are you going to tell me what's going on?" Satoshi growled at the mirror image of Krad. He was so stressed out lately because Krad had neglected to let him know what was going on and there was going to be a class trip to England for a week.

As if reading his thoughts, Krad said "Well, you've had so much on your mind with this trip to England, I think this should wait." His voice was solemn. "Have you asked Niwa to room with you on the trip yet?"

"No..." A blush arose in Satoshi's pale face. Krad smiled, knowing all to well that Satoshi fancied the Niwa boy.

"You know you want him." Krad laughed. He wanted to torture and tease Satoshi over this but his mind was lost in thoughts of Shinu. He wasn't sure what Shinu's next move was and what he was doing.

Miles away in England, a dark haired gothic looking teen wearing a plaid skirt, fishnet kneehighs and a fishnet shirt with black makeup and a spiked dog collar, walked down a boardwalk eating a fudge popsickle.

"I can't believe how parents are letting thier children dress these days, they look like freaks." A man said to his wife with clear distaste amd continued eating his popsickle.

The teen turned, her lips curled into a smile as her eyes bore into the man.

"Augh! My hand!" The man screamed suddenly. "I can't control it!"

Indeed, his arm was moving on its own, rising. Within a split second, he jammed his popsickle into his eye.

It made a sickening sound that was drowned out by the man's shrieks of agony. Blood mixed with melted ice cream and seeped down his face, the red streaked popsickle stick sprouting from his eye socket. People around just stopped and starred in confused terror. The man's wife was horror stricken and frozen to the spot in fear and disbelief. The teen girl gave a merry wave before skipping away in a demented aura.

Author's note: Interesting...Please read and review.


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Letter of apology:

Dear readers,

As many of you have most likely noticed, I haven't updated my stories in a very long time. I have every intention of finishing my stories and go on to write more. However, as I have spent the past three years in college, I haven't found time to really get back into writing fanfiction. I've been writing my own works, which I might put up on fictionpress if any of you are interested in reading those. I'm about to take the LSATs, so I'm a little more than stressed right now. I do, however, promise that a new chapter will be up by the end of this month. I have to find the notes that I wrote out for my stories so that might take some time but I will wager that a new chapter will be up by Jan. 18th. So, I beg your indulgence and hope you continue to enjoy my stories in their future chapters.

Best wishes,

Alice Rose


End file.
